


What Did I do Wrong to Deserve This

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: Canada is tired of everyone forgetting about him so finally he decides to do something about it. Will Canada make the right choice. Rated T for character death and depression. It is best to listen to the song Mad World by Adam Lambert while reading this short one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or Canada would be seen by everyone and have more friends.

Italics: thoughts.

I walked fast to get to the World Meeting on time. Wait why should I try to go anyway, it's not like anyone will notice me anyway. No. Some people care. Right? After getting out of my thoughts I decided I would get to the meeting on time. When I got there, panting and heaving, everyone was behaving like they normally do arguing and fighting until Germany yells at everyone to calm down.

The meeting ends like it normally does; everyone mad at each other on one way or another. Italy runs out saying "Don't leave everybody! I don't want to be alone!" I sigh at that statement. I'm here Italy. Don't forget about me. I don't want to be alone either.

"Who are you?" my bear asked for the millionth time

"I'm Canada." I replied in a fake soft sweet voice, hiding the sorrow I felt when Kumajirou said that.

When I got home I laid in bed thinking. Why am I living? No one cares, maple, no one even sees me. That night I dreamt I was dying from falling off of a cliff, and the surprising sick thing was, I actually enjoyed it. A lot.

I felt so helpless, all the time. Everyone looks right through me without thinking. It hurts so much. I start to look for something that was sharp. As soon as I found one I couldn't do it, I was too scared of the pain to go through with it. I put the object down and started to cry. I can't lift something sharp to my skin because I'm afraid of pain. I can't be seen or recognized by anyone so why do I even stay in this world anyway? France and England can have my land and America can have Kumajirou. No one cares if I die so what's the point in living?

I woke up on the hardwood floor of my house in the morning. I guess I cried myself to sleep. I rubbed my now aching head after bumping it on the kitchen counter which made the sharp edge of the knife jam into my head. Well this is a strange way to die. If I were to choose I would want my death a little more flamboyant. Oh well.

On December 25 1999 Canada or Matthew Williams' body was found by his brother America of Alfred F. Jones who determined that his body was dead for at least five months. "I wanted to wish my brother a merry Christmas but when I find him he was dead with a knife in his head. Canada's death made me realize how much he was neglected, even by his pet. I wish I could have been a better brother to him." America said when questioned.

One week later, at the funeral

All the countries were at Canada's coffin saying last words and apologies, as if they were trying to fix the past with a few words. But in their minds they knew they couldn't fix the past, that they were all stuck with the guild of abandoning Canada for the rest of their lives.

Here lies Canada

Beloved brother and country

Will be missed greatly

?-1999

Eventually they buried Canada in his homeland. They never divided Canada between the other countries. After his death they always held the world meetings in Canada each year to remind themselves of their failure.


End file.
